


Intimidation

by ennen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Mischevious elves, Revenge, Thieving, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennen/pseuds/ennen
Summary: A friend of Fëanoró during the Years of the Trees, and one of her most favourite hobbies.





	Intimidation

In Tirion, Valuhta had been seen as nothing more than a dangerously cold and disrespectfully mannered shadow of Fëanoró, the prince’s beloved companion and in his eyes, the closest thing to a true blooded sibling that he would ever receive. Her vain and self absorbed tendencies and her stiflingly proud personality did not gain her leeway in the eyes of the King’s Court, nor did her refusal to bow down to those of a higher authority than herself. Whispers would circulate through the palace, and they always made their way back to Valuhta’s clever ears.

She was sly and quick witted and more so than any elf that the Court had ever known, thieving shimmering gems and expensively beautiful hair pins and golden brooches and enchanted silver bracelets from the bodies of those who spoke poorly of her in the blink of an eye. In the midst of the night, Valuhta was known by Fëanoró to slip into the vast and beautiful forges of Mahtan as silently as she was able to, magically tampering with the jewelry and the gems and cursing them as well as she could so that they would hinder rather than aid the wearer. She would then, as sly as a fox, return them to the hair, wrists and vests of their owners, and watch in fascination at the chaos that would ensue because of her slippery handiwork. She watched with a smile. 

The pompous lords and ladies would blame her for their recent shortcomings and threads of bad luck and point their soft and exquisite hands towards her when they thought that she was not watching and her pale lips would quirk, just barely as she disappeared through the crowds of the Court, pockets filled with jewels and gems. They would never catch her, nor would they rid her of her intimidation.


End file.
